herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nana Possible
Nana Possible is a recurring character from the animated television show Kim Possible. She is the mother of Dr. James Possible and Slim Possible, and parental grandmother of Kim Possible and Jim and Tim. She was voiced the late Debbie Reynolds (who also voices Lulu Pickles and Mitzi.) Personality Nana tends to be somewhat old-fashioned in her way of thinking despite her own earlier exploits. This is most evident in her treatment of Kim, who she insists on referring to as "Kimberly Ann", and takes much pleasure in dressing up in sundresses and overly large sweaters, contrary to the modern styles that Kim prefers such as her midriff bearing tops and baggy cargo pants. She is stubborn in her beliefs to the point that when she does not want to listen to something she will turn off her hearing aid. However, she is the matriarch of her family, and comes to accept that Kim is not merely in a "phase" of adventuring, but lives a lifestyle of world saving. She has an iron will and little tolerance for panic or cowards, and tells Steve Barkin to go hide in a closet if he cannot keep it together during the Lowardian Invasion. Biography Kim Possible Nana Possible first appeared in "The Golden Years" when Kim and her family came to visit her at the Florida Retirement Home. At first, Kim tries to skirt Nana's old fashioned over-protectiveness while she unravelling Drakken's latest plot during her vsit. When Nana fell under Drakken's mind control when he accidentally patched into on the frequencies of hearing aids. His original plan was to control the minds of teens through MP3 players. Kim comes to Nana's rescue, and once free of mind control she fights alongside her granddaughter and comes to terms with accepting the life she has chosen. Nana possible makes other appearances in "A Very Possible Christmas" where she celebrates Christmas with the family and attends Kim's graduation in the episode of the same name. Kim Possible (film) In the live-action movie, Nana Possible is less older than her animated counterpart, and has red hair like her granddaughter instead of gray. Instead of living in a retirement home, she likes in a house that has a secret dojo arena. Much like her original counterpart, Nana maintains the same traits, such as being an skilled martial artist. Nana first appears when a troubled Kim comes to visit her. She teaches her how to fight with a bo staff and help her come to terms with her problems adjusting in school and her rivalry with her new friend, Athena (who was at the time working for Dr. Drakken in his latest scheme against Kim). When she was presumably kidnapped by Dr. Drakken and Shego, Nana and Ann accompany Kim and Ron on a rescue mission, and save Athena. Trivia *Although close captioning and pronunciation has her Kung Fu Style as "'P'ang Lang Quan", it is most likely "'T'ang Lang Quan", or Northern Praying Mantis Style—literally Praying Mantis Fist" Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes